This disclosure relates generally to a fluid delivery system and, more particularly, to a fluid delivery system for controlling turbomachine fluid flow in positive and negative g-force flight environments.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
Turbomachines may be used to propel an aircraft in flight, for example. The g-force acting on the turbomachine is typically positive when the aircraft is in flight. Occasionally, the g-force acting on the turbomachine is negative when the aircraft is in flight. Some areas of the turbomachine require a relatively constant supply of lubricant. These areas must receive lubricant when positive g-forces act on the turbomachine and when negative g-forces act on the turbomachine.